Stay
by trublonde18
Summary: “Why don’t you stay, I’m down on my knees…” This is an AU Leyton/Brucas future songfic/oneshot based off of the song “Stay” by Sugarland. Lucas is torn between two great loves, his wife & his wife’s best friend. Will he stay or will he go? Read & review!


**Author's Note: I'm a diehard Leyton fan, but I've had this idea of a Brucas/Leyton future love triangle in the back of my mind for a while and so I decided to get it out there lol. I got the inspiration from the song "Stay" by Sugarland. This is my third oneshot, but my first songfic! Song lyrics are in italics. Please Read & Review and let me know what you think. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about One Tree Hill or the lyrics to the song "Stay" by Sugarland. **

**Six years in the future:**

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

The ringing of his cell phone echoed through the night and the four walls of my bedroom and took me away from my thoughts. This was exactly what I had been dreading all night as we laid together entangled in a mess of sheets, while I drew circles on his bare chest. Every time she calls, he rushes back to her loving arms and their perfect family, unsuspecting of our unfaithfulness. We've been best friends since we we're nine and the only thing that has ever come between us was him. It kills me to do this to her, but she just doesn't understand how much I love him, how much I need him. I mean who is really faithful anymore. Everyone thought it was finally over, that there was no hope for us, after they had gotten married six years ago and when the twins came along the following year, but that's where our story really began. He came to me because he couldn't handle the stress of having two newborns at home, while working on his next novel, and being the husband he needed to be. Perhaps our story has always been this way, but it doesn't have to be. If only he could realize that. He could be happy with me, truly happy. We could have it all. And one day we will… so he says.

"Hey, that was her. I have to get home, so I'll be taking the redeye tonight," he said as he climbed out of bed.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

"Tonight? Luke, I thought you were going to be here for two more days! Please don't go. I want you to stay with me."

_What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me_

"I have to go, you know that. She needs me. The kids need me. And besides that, she has something important to tell me."

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need_Sadly, but knowingly, I nodded and said, "Okay, I just wish for once it would be me that you stayed with."

_When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

He slowly reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and said, "I'll be back before you know it. I promise. And then we can be together all you want," he added with a squinting wink.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine_

With those last words he kissed my cheek and made his exit. "That's what you keep saying, but I'm not so sure anymore," I said as a tears streamed down my face.

_But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share_

Later that night as I lay in bed, I thought back to the words he had spoken all those years ago, that have given me hope for so long, "One of these days, it's going to be you and me, okay?" Now, I wonder when and if that day is really ever going to come. "I'm so tired of being alone. When am I going to be enough for him to finally stay?" I whispered as I rolled over and placed one of my hands on his cold, empty side of the bed.  
_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

One month has passed since I've seen him. I'm breaking inside and nobody knows it but me. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to live this lie. His wife, my best friend, called earlier this week and asked a question that stopped me dead in my tracks:

"_Do you think Luke is having an affair?"_

"_What? An affair? Do you hear yourself? You know Luke would never do something like that to you, to your family. He loves you more than life itself." Even though I knew it was a lie, I could never let anyone know our secret._

"_I know. It's…he's just been so distant lately, more so than usual and he's always gone on trips to promote his book, and now with the new baby on the way, I'm just scared I'm going to have to do it all alone. _

"_You…You're having another baby?" I asked as the guilt of my actions weighed in._

"_Yeah…I guess I forgot to tell you with everything that has been going on. I found out about a month ago. The twins are five now and we've always wanted one more, I'm happy, but I don't know about Luke. And to top it off he's leaving again for another business trip later this week."_

"_Honey, you are not alone and you have absolutely nothing to worry about. It's going to be okay."_

"_Thanks best friend. You always know how to make me feel better."_

"_Anytime," I answered. _

The clicking of the front door snapped me back to reality and I pushed the conversation to the back of my head.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"I'm in the kitchen Luke."

"There you are," he said as he made his way over to the table. "I've missed you."

He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away.

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger_

"Babe, are you okay? What's the matter?"

_And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute _

"You know what Luke, I'm done. I can't, we can't do this anymore. We can't do this to her. She's your wife and she's my best friend," I snapped out, fighting the urge to break down into a mess of tears.

_After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best _

_Why does she get the best of you_  
_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to come back. I thought you wanted me to stay with you. Don't you love me?"

_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees_

"Luke, I do love you and that's why I'm doing this. This is probably the hardest thing I will ever have to do, but I'm going to, so let me get out what I have to say before I change my mind. I'm not going to beg you to stay here with me anymore. I've worn my heart on my sleeve for so long, hoping that one day I'd be enough for you, but I guess I never have been and never will be. You know it's true. It's been this way since junior year of high school. You love both of us too much to pick just one because that would mean you would lose the other. Well, let me tell you Luke. I made up your mind for you. You can't give me what I need. So the next time she asks you not to leave for another book signing, just stay at home with her. I'm better than this….and so are you. No matter how much I love you and you say you love me it's never going to be enough because you will always love her just a little bit more. You know you still love her and that is why you always go home. It's sad that is has taken us this long to get to this point. We can never be just friends Luke because every time we try, one thing leads to another and in the end I'm always the one that gets hurt. It's easier for us to be nothing at all and throw away everything we've had because we can never have a "real" relationship. It's going to be hard, but when you love someone you have to let them go and that's what I'm going to do. I just want you to be happy, Luke.

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

"It… it doesn't have to be this way."

_You can't give me what I need_

"Oh, but it does Luke. And you know that."

"I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"That's funny Luke because in the end it all hurts the same, you of all people anyone should know that."

"So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

_When she begs you not to go_

"Yeah Luke, it is. I want you to go home to your pregnant wife and tell her you love her more than anything. Tell her that you are sorry you've been distant, but you've just been busy working on your novel. Promise her everything is going to be okay and you are not going to let her do it alone. She needs to know that you guys are going to be the perfect family again."

_There is one thing you should know_

"You know what Brooke, You are going to find someone who loves you, like you deserve to be loved, someone who will love you without fear."

_I don't have to live this way_

"For a long time Luke I thought that guy was going to be you, 'you were the one boy I was willing to give it all up for,' but I was wrong. Peyton has always been it for you. She has always had your heart and you know it's true. You've even written five novels about how much you love her! You just ran away when it got to be too much and it was my fault for letting you, for thinking I needed you too. You know you love her and the family you created together, now go be with them."

For the last time, he gently cupped my cheek and said, "I'm going to miss you pretty girl."

"I'm going to miss you too Broody."

With that said, Lucas Scott walked out of my life to go home to his wife and kids and for the first time, in a long time, I knew I was going to be okay.

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

The End!

**So, what did you think? You can let me know by pushing that little review button down there haha. Love it or hate it. Thanks. **


End file.
